The Grudge 4
by Jessi-Von-Vanity
Summary: Every curse, starting out such a way. Is reborn into the next person who encounters it. As it spreads from place to place, person to person, Many die. It's impossible to stop such curse. For years it could be hidden away, in an abandoned location. Until the day humans start encountering the curse again.
1. The Curse

"When someone dies in the grip or a powerful rage….

A curse is born.

The curse gathers in that place of death.

Those who encounter it will be consumed by its fury.

Those who survive will carry the curse with them…

Until it is reborn."

…

Long ago, a mother with two daughters preformed a ritual to cure a lady from a curse. One of the daughters, Kayako, was curious, and came out to watch her mother. The mother, needing to hold the curse into anothers body, chose to put it into her curious daughter. This was indeed a mistake however.

When Kayako was older, she had a son named Toshio, and a husband named Takeo, and they all lived in a house in Tokyo, Japan.

Kayako had gotten a crush on her sons teacher, and wrote about this in a journal.

One evening, Takeo had found this journal and began reading it. In a jealous rage, he beat and killed his wife, Kayako. Toshio, from witnessing this, was drownded by his own father. And their cat was also drownded and killed. Their bodies, hidden in the house, from all the rage, fury, and anger, a curse was born.

Soon after, Takeo, killed himself from the guilt he later recieved from his actions


	2. Reborn Yet Again

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

**Reborn Yet Again**

**Chapter 2 of ****The Grudge 4**

by NinjaGurl_XD

" So eh? What's wrong with this place? "

" Um, What exactly do you mean? "

" Come on Rob' This building is obviously 'so cheap' for a reason.. "

" Well it does have a pretty bad history "

" Like? "

" Two families died here, A couple of ladies, and some others… "

" What was the cause? "

" It's been years since the deaths, still the case isn't even close to being solved… , Some say this case has been along for even longer, in Tokyo, the same type of deaths were reported… Long ago, they did come up with one suspect, Takeo Saeki. His wifes name came up a few times over the years too, but their all long gone by now.. "

" Ha, Interesting I geuss, but still, I'm very interested in buying this building from you. I could rent it out, earn some money… "

" I don't think thats a good idea … "

" Come on! That was years ago like you said. Nothing bad is gonna happen. "

" Fine, Just promise me something.. Do not! No matter what! Do not ever rent out, or enter apartment '305'. Got it? "

" Yeah, Yeah…. "

" Okay… "

The young man, Rob, handed the man the keys as he walked out the door. Stopping once to warn George, the new landlord once again.

" George, Remeber, Never rent out or—- "

" Enter apartment number 305, Yeah yeah I got it! "

" Okay… "

Rob ran out the door quickly. George looked towards the door, making sure he had left.

" Ha! That idiot really thinks I'm gonna stay away from 305? "

He ran up the stairs, keys in hand, scanning the doors, searching for 305.

" Ah, here it is… "

He carefully slid the key into the lock. Without even unlocking the door, it swung open. George walked in, scanning the ground, noticing bright yellow tape scattered around with black lettering saying 'CAUTION' .

" Hm, Interesting ". He whispered to himself.

Curious, he opened the closet, looking around inside of it. Suddenly,he felt a cold chill fill the room, soon after hearing a horrifying, bone-chilling noise, he could bearly describe in words. Scared, he darted out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him.

Once down the stairs, he laughed a bit to himself.

" Probally teens playing a prank…


	3. What Have You Done?

Rob slowly walked into the large apartment building he once called his. He could tell it changed alot in that one month. He cautiously looked around, as George approached him.

"Hi there Rob, What brings you here on this fine morning?"

"Just wanted to check in"

"Well everything is great! every apartment is rented out, except for that 'one', happy children run through the halls. All my customers love it here!"

"Well thats great… But any deaths lately? or… or strange sightings… or sounds?"

"Nope."

"Thats great.. Well I'll get out of your way , Have a good day George!" Rob yelled as he quickly walked out.

Soon after, An old Japanese man walked through the front door, slowly, and carefuly approaching George.

"How may I help you today"

"H-hello there… I was wondering If I could rent out an apartment here from you…"

"I'm sorry sir, We're all filled up!"

"N-no… You still have 305 open…"

"H-how did you—-"

"I just know.."

"I'm not allowed to rent that apartment out, I'm very sorry."

"I'm willing to pay 6 months rent, in advance!"

"DEAL!" George happily screamed.

A slight smile appeared on the mans face, as he held a hand out for George to shake.

"So Um, Your name is…?"

"Haru… And yours?"

"George, Alright Haru, Let's go sign a contract?"

"Sure!…"


	4. The First Warning

Kelly lightly knocked on George's door, standing still, waiting. He quickly opened the door, greeting the young lady with a warm, welcoming smile.

"Hello there Kelly, Anything wrong?"

"I was just wondering if the hot water was working, I know this building hasn't been 'running' for a while, Just wanted to make sure"

"Yeah, it works!"

"Thank you!"

"It's no problem"

Kelly ran upstairs to her apartment, 303. Once in she began undressing, turning the handle to run the water. She stepped in the shower, the water warming up by the minute. While washing her hair, she could tell the room got cold. It felt as if someone was watching her.. However, she ignored this warning, carrying on with her shower. She swept her silky blonde hair over her shoulder, noticing a clump of black hair had been along with hers. Quickly, she picked it out, and threw it down the drain.

Sighing in relief, she began to hear a strange, terrifying noise. She never heard anything lie it before.

She shut off the water, standing there for a minute, trying to calm down. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom floor, and began drying herself.

The noise soon began again. Kelly stood, wide-eyed as two ice cold, deadly blue arms reached out from behind her, wrapping around her neck. Frightened, she spun around , seeing a horrifying woman. The woman put two hands over her mouth, drowning out the high-pitched sound of her terrifyed scream. Soon, the woman opened her mouth, and that..was the end for Kelly.

…..

George, in the halls, noticed a high-pitched scream come from the young, beautiful Kelly's room. He pulled out his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door as soon as possible. He ran into her bathroom, knowing she had been taking a shower. He looked in the bathtub, seeing her cold, bloody body laying there. George screamed at the top of his lungs.

The police soon came to take the body away, for further research. Once everything was cleaned up, and George was alone, He noticed something strange. Knowing Kelly has blonde hair, he noticed a clump of silky, long black hair by the drain. Picking it up, he carefully observed it, then tossing it away.

Suddenly, He heard the same, bone-chilling noise he had heard his first day here coming from the ceiling over the shower. He looked up, noticing nothing. He quickly walked out.

George didn't really care about what was going on here, but he knew something very strange, and horrible was taking place at this building.


	5. Trapped

Haru carefully lit two candles, one on each side of his desk. He folded his hands together, placing them on his lap, staring deeply into the light.

"My dear, dear Naoko… I know you are part of this house now, because of this god awful curse. You are most likely here with your sister. Please answer me dear?"

A horrifying noise filled the room, followed by a loud scream.

"Naoko! Are you here"

"H-haru is it you?"

"Yes"

"Leave! It is not safe here, my sister is very angry and powerful, I cannot stop her"

"I am staying, I will free you"

"That is impossible, Kayako is keeping me here with her, She will never let me go."

The candle flickered a bit, slowly the room turned black.

"Naoko….. I will save you…Someday…"

The horrible noise soon filled the room. Haru slowly looked over at a beautiful painting of the night sky that had been on the wall. Suddenly, the image shifted to Kayako. She slowly crawled out of the painting , moving towards him. He ran out of the apartment, running downstairs. This would never end.


	6. Juon

The whole building had been talking on and on about one thing, and one thing only, the deaths. It was starting to be almost like a quickly-spreading epidemic disease. Whoever witnessed a death, or entered the apartment of someone who had died, always seemed to die within the next few days.

Survivors buzzed on about a japanese woman who was evil and would kill everyone, a young son similar in looks to her who always let out a painful cat cry, and a horrifying noise that is always heard right before a death.

Sadly, those survivors didn't last for long. With only a few left in the building, no one slept, scared they would never wake up.

George was scared of dying from this himself, but he decided to stay in the house, others or not he would stay here. He would never show fear.

George entered some of the descriptions of the killings onto the internet, hoping to find out some more information. As the search results began showing up, he heard a light knock at the door. He stood up to answer the door, seeing it had been Haru.

"Hello there Haru, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually… I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure, Why don't cha' come on in, and make your self at home?"

"Hm, Okay"

Haru walked in , awkwardly sitting on the couch next to George.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"The deaths…"

"I'm geussing you're planning on moving out now,…"

"No not at all! I want to help you"

"Do you know more about this ?"

"Yes I do.."

"Please go on."

"Long ago, In Tokyo, Japan a man killed his wife, Kayako, and his only child, Toshio. From this anger, sorrow, and sadness, a curse was born, or a Ju-on. Once a group of girls entered this curse followed each of these girls, killing two, while one of them traveled to this building. Once here, the curse infected this house. Many are dying. Just a few years ago, my wife, Naoko came here to try and stop the curse. She died before completing the full ritual. Naoko was Kayako's sister.. Kayako's husband, Takeo's spirit spread to two girls brother, the old landlord

The brother murdered my wife, Naoko, trapping her in this house along with Kayako and Toshio."

"Oh my…"

"Indeed."

"So this curse… Um… or well…. Kayako is killing all of these people?"

"Yes, out of anger, and revenge."

"I see… But If I may ask.. Why are you here exactly?"

"I want to free my wife, she may be dead already, but I want to free her spirit from this house, so she can rest peacefully, and to end this curse fully."

"That seems a bit impossible…."

"Not at all"

"Then how?"

"I have to perform the same ritual my wife attempted to perform. It will cleanse the house of the horrible spirit of Kayako, Takeo, And Toshio, sending them back to Tokyo. Also it will free my wife."

"When could we perform it?"

"Sadly we cannot, Everyone in the house is infected by Kayako except for me, we need someone who has never been in, or has only visited the house a few times…"

"I can find someone…"

"Great! Just tell me when you do.. Just hurry please, before everyone dies…"


	7. Ignoring The Truth

George completely ignored Haru's warnings, and his offer to rid the house of the curse. The more Haru pushed, the more George ignored him.

As one whole month passed, more and more died. He tried his best to ignore all of this, but at one point, things became too much to handle.

…

"Dad!" Joe called out as he sat on his bed, tossing a small rubber ball at the wall and catching it.

George rushed into the room, trying to keep cool.

"Yes, son?"

"Can I go explore all the rooms in this dump for a while?"

"I don't think thats a good idea…."

"Whatever…."

George shook his head in disapproval, rushing out of the room to meet a few more people, interested in renting. Joe waited silently until he heard the front door shut. Once hearing his signal, he ran out of his room, grabbing a spare set of keys from his fathers desk, and quickly walked out of his apartment. Joe climbed the stairs, searching for each apartment he had a key for.

Soon, after exploring some rooms, he finally reached the one room he was interested in, 305. Joe knew this apartment was rented out, but earlier saw the tenant going off to work. He quietly unlocked the door, slowly stepping in. He looked around a bit, noticing nothing special.

The rumours described this apartment as a bit more creepy. But, in reality this seemed like a completely normal apartment, no different from the others.

Joe looked around a bit more. Soon, he became bored and decided to search through some of Haru's belongings.

After a while he came across a small, dusty book that appeared to be somewhat interesting. Joe scanned his fingers across its cover, a chill running down his spine. This intruiged him.

He turned the pages slowly, noticing numerous drawings, Japanese writing, but one thing that stood out to him was one persons name. 'Peter' it was written all over the journal. He assumed the journal must have belonged to a young woman in love. But why woulld Haru keep such a thing? This must've meant alot to someone.

Suddenly, Joe heard a strange noise coming from inside the closet behind him.

He opened the closet, to find a small black cat that caressed his leg before dissapearing. Joe's eyes darted to the left, noticing a little boy, but he was pale white, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"W-who are you?" Joe managed to whisper.

"Toshio…"

The boy opened his mouth wide, the loud, peircing scream of a cat in pain coming out. Joe jumped back in a fright, looking up. The white corners of the closet soon oozed black, silky hair.

Soon, a young japanese woman appeared through the blackness, moving closer towards him. He was too frightened to move, so he stood their, watching the woman come even closer. Once she was the closest, the flew her arms out, carelessely snapping his neck.


	8. It's About Time

George ran through the halls searching for where his son had ran off to. He stopped by his apartment once again, noticing his spare keys were missing.

Worried, he darted out into the halls, the first place on his mind to go was room 305 of course. He pulled his set of keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. He ran in, finding his lifeless son on the floor, bloody and torn.

He screamed at the top of his lungs.

'Damn you... you took away my only family... and all my friends, what more could you want from me?"

Suddenly, George heard the familiar, horrifying noise he once ran from. His eyes scanned the walls, landing on a beautiful painting hanging on the wall. He noticed black, silky , long hair had been oozing from it. He backed away in a fright, as a woman climbed out, coming closer.

He managed to run out the door, noticing the lady luckily didn't follow

He ran to the front door, noticing Haru had been walking in.

"H-haru..."

"Yes?"

"We must stop this..."

Haru nodded in agreement, walking to George's apartment to discuss things.


	9. Old Friends And New Beginnings

I glanced at my desk, over the years I collected such clutter on it. The same old pictures, of old friends, horrible memories.. And that one family, followed by many others. All, Dead. These cases over the years have made me realize something, somehow they were all connected. How so? I never actually found out that part! But one thing I did know, all of my friends either lived in, or visited the same old house before dying or disappearing.

I. Yuuki. Was the only one of my friends left. It had been a few years since the last death of one of my friends.. But it still hurts, remembering the old memories.

From Izumi, to Akane, to Rika, to Fukie, to Naoko. All died after the one same death of Naoko's sister Kayako.

Her death was a mystery for a long while. But eventually they discovered her dead body in the attic of her house. It turns out her husband had murdered her, her son, and cat after finding out Kayako had been having an affair with the sons teacher. Now the house is told to be haunted by her spirit along with her sons and husbands spirit.

Whoever who comes in contact with this fury, anger, and rage will die.

I looked at an old pile of newspapers I had on my desk. One mentioned the first couple deaths in the house that started it all. Another was a bit more recent and it stated how a ton of mysterious deaths are now occurring at an apartment building in Chicage, Illinois that were similar to the deaths here in Tokyo.

"Oh dear lord... Could this curse have moved?" I thought to myself.

I was unsure of these deaths being caused by the curse, or just a large murder case. But, I could never be sure until I went to the place of these deaths myself.

And if that was the key to somehow protecting the life of others, thats just what I would do.


	10. Plans For The End

After hours of flying, and driving I finally arrived. On the outside, this seemed like a normal building, but I knew otherwise. I walked in, to be greeted by children smiling, laughing, and enjoying their lives. Before walking through the door, I whispered an old Japanese poem to myself that would protect me from the curse of this place, "Su gi Juon , Su gi Juon, Arigato, Arigato".

I walked into the second door, to see the owner.

"Hello, You must be Yuuki."

"Yes..."

"I warn you, I do not think it is safe to stay here for a long period of time..."

"I am aware of the curse sir... I am here to stop it."

"Well I think someones already beat you to it"

"Who exactly?"

"His name is Haru.."

"I know him quite well actually... He has no clue what he's dealing with.. All of my friends have died from this same curse, I was friends with the woman who haunts this place..before she passed.."

"I am glad you're here"

"I must speak with Haru, may you please guide me to his apartment?"

"Of course, just this way.."

He led me up a few flights of stairs, and already my head pounded. I could feel the pain and sorrow that filled the air. I turned back, seeing Kayako looking at me from below the stairs. I looked away, trying to catch up to George who had sped ahead of me.

"Here is the apartment, come downstairs afterwards and I will show you your apartment."

"Okay, Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome, Please.. Hurry and end this.. So many have already died... I can't bear to lose anyone else".

"Don't worry.. I can handle this."

I knocked lightly on Haru's door, noticing how quickly he answered.

"Hello Haru, Haven't seen you in quite a while..."

"Yuuki?"

"Yes, It's me.."

"What are you doing here?"

"We must talk... You don't have a clue what you're coming into. I know how to end this!"

"How exactly..?"

"May I come in? Then I shall explain"

"Of course."

I walked in, sitting down, waiting for Haru to also.

"Should I make some coffee Yuuki?"

"There is no time! We must talk!"

"Understood.."

"I admit, I am unsure how to completely end this.."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how to rid this building of the curse, But it will head straight back to Tokyo."

"Well that would help! As long as no one enters the house.."

"I can arrange that"

"Well what is your plan?"

"One thing your wife didn't know, was this curse is not from the curses her mother had filled her with at a young age. This curse was started from pain, sorrow, and death."

"Oh.."

"Yes, there is an ancient Japanese ritual I must do in order for the curse to move on."

"How?"

"This ritual is dangerous, so we must be careful, I will need your help."

"We will also need a sacrifice..."

"Who would possibly volunteer for that role?"

George came into the apartment,

"Yuuki, Haru, I volunteer."

"George, you must understand you will be killed."

"I know that Yuuki, but I owe my son this.."

"Okay... We will preform the ritual at sunset... I will need to get some supplies first"

"Such as?"

"I will need Sake, the robe Naoko wore in the last ritual, a metal bowl, the blood of Kayako, Kayako's journal, Kayako's hair, a plain journal, and of course... The human sacrifice.."

"I already have a clump of Kayako's hair... I found it after a tenant of mine died..."

"Perfect. I already have the blood of Kayako, a metal bowl, her journal, and plain journal, and the human sacrifice.."

"Okay"

"Two more things... I will need the corpse of Toshio's cat, Mar, which I already have. Oh and also, we will need Takeo, Toshio, and Kayako at this ritual.."

"How will we collect all three?"

"Don't worry... I know how..."


	11. Ritual

Tonight was the night, the night where this would all end, at least for Chicago. This would be a difficult ritual, but it was worth it.

"Yuuki, what apartment should we preform the ritual in?"

"305... Where the first deaths occurred."

"Where is George"

"He'll be here... I must set everything up."

I lit four candles, at each corner of the room, next I placed the metal bowl in the middle of the room. I slowly poured Kayako's blood into it, If I had spilled even a single drop, the ritual would be impossible to perform. I wrapped the blood covered robe of Naoko around my body. I placed Kayako's journal on one side of the bowl, and the new one on the other side. In a cardboard box was the body of Toshio's beloved cat, Mar. I mixed Kayako's hair in with her blood. I opened a bottle of Sake, and placed it beside me.

George ran through the door, sitting beside Haru and I. We all sat around the bowl. Soon, I began instructing the two.

I took a sip from the sake, passing it around.

All three of us spit it out.

"The bad taste of the sake basically told us, this curse is dangerous to us all, which is why I must say this protection poem, "Su gi Juon! Su gi Juon! Arigato! Arigato" Now, we are all protected temporarily."

"Now what?"

"First I must warn both of you, No matter what you see or hear, do not speak! It could kill us all..."

"Now I must summon the Saeki family... "When someone dies in the grip or a powerful rage….  
A curse is born.  
The curse gathers in that place of death.  
Those who encounter it will be consumed by its fury.  
Those who survive will carry the curse with them…  
Until it is reborn."

Suddenly, I saw Kayako, Toshio, and Takeo all surrounding the circle

"They're here, Now we can begin,..."

I grabbed the bowl from the ground, handing it to George.

"When I begin reading her journal, You must drink this all, including the hair, it may not taste well but this is the most important part of the ritual, agreed?"

"Yes"

"'Kobayashi...Kobayashi... Kobayashi... I love Kobayashi...' 'Today Kobayashi drank too much, I had to help him home' 'A girl has a crush on my Kobayashi/'... 'He's not my son, He's not my son, she betrayed me'... "

George drank from the cup. Kayako appeared behind him, wrapping her long hair around his body.

Naoko appeared, cutting her sisters arm. Kayako's blood dripped into the bowl. I dipped my pen into the blood and opened the new journal. and then began writing,

" This curse began from pain, sorrow, rage, and jealousy. This building is not meant for your haunting. Go back, return to your resting place. Leave this place at once, When someone dies in the grip or a powerful rage….  
A curse is born.  
The curse gathers in that place of death.  
Those who encounter it will be consumed by its fury.  
Those who survive will carry the curse with them…  
Until it is reborn.  
The curse only belongs in its' resting place  
The curse is meant to stay their and consume any who encounter it.  
May I wish peace onto this family"

I shut the journal closed, Dripping Kayako's blood onto it. With my fingers, I wrote 'Juon' On the journal. Then I placed the two journals, the rest of Kayako's blood, the sake, Naoko's robe, and the cup all into the same box that Mar was in.

I looked over at Haru, and gasped. Takeo had taken over his body. I looked down, and spoke

"Haru, I'm so sorry... So very sorry.. I should have protected you better, but I must do this... to save others..."

I grabbed the box, and ran out of the apartment, I began screaming 'Everyone get out! Get out! Fire!"

Everyone escaped, except for George and Haru. Now, their souls were part of this curse. I felt terrible , leaving them as sacrifices, but It was the only way I could end this.

I watched, as the building burned from the inside out.

I placed the box down, running back in. There was one thing I had forgotten, and needed. I grabbed a blade out of my pocket, darting up the stairs. Where Georges body once was, lay the body of Kayako, the woman I once knew so well.


	12. Beheaded and Torn

She stared deep into my eyes, trying to break me from the inside out. I held on, never letting go. I had a mission, A mission I would complete. I've lost too many to sacrifice this ability to be able to proudly end this.

She grabbed onto me, moaning in pain, bloody and torn.

I faced her, with a serious face. I grabbed onto her neck, pulling a blade from my pocket, chopping her head right off. I held her head in my hands, blood mixing in with fire.

I jumped out of a close window, with head in hand, landing safely on a trampoline provided by the fire department. I hid Kayakos head from others eye, carefully placing it in the same box.

The hardest part of my mission was completed. Now to end this for **now**...


	13. Contained

I was finally here. The one place where this whole thing started. Long ago, the normal Japanese family. The wife, the husband, and the son. All dead. Two murdered, one dead by will.

Yellow tape surrounded the house. I could feel the evil within. It's as if the house had a mind of its own.

I entered, cautiously. And there every detail stayed the same. The long staircase, the bathroom down the hall, the small living room. Dust, broken glass, blood. Everything.

I walked up the stairs, stopping after each stair passed. The moaning began, she was here. The box which held the womans head began dripping a cold, dark substance. BLOOD.

I entered the room where her body was once stored. The closet. I placed her head up into the closet, the attic. I lit three candles, and gave a moment of silence,to put her soul to rest. Or at least for her soul to rest here where it is meant to be.

I slowly closed the closet doors. and left the room, closing its door behind me. I walked down each step, feeling her presence. At the last stair, she came. The moaning began. She slithered a bit like a snake down the steps. Her prey of course was me. I backed away in both fear and shock.

I tripped over my own feet, just laying there. Observing her every move. She came closer, and then even closer. Climbing over my weak, cold body. Her eyes were full of worry, fear, anger, and sorrow. Then, she spoke.

"_I'm back..._"

Her raspy voice echoed the abandoned house. Her son happily watching behind her. Then, **the end**. Or at least for myself.

Her cold, pale arms wrapped themselves around my neck, then a crack, and **blackness**.


End file.
